spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Krusty Labyrinth (ADWSS Episode Transcript)
(Scene: Krusty Krab) *'(SpongeBob is about to wash his hands using the sink, but no water comes out of the faucet when he turns the nozzle)' *'SpongeBob: '''Huh? *'Mr. Krabs: (walks into the kitchen) Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. The pipe sprung a small leak last night and I can't afford a plumber or anything. If only meself had someone to - *'SpongeBob: '''I'll do it! *'Mr. Krabs: '(chuckles) That's me boy. Just go through the ominous hole and you should be in the pipeworks. *'SpongeBob: 'What ominous - (spots an extremely large crack in the wall someone could easily go through, it seems dark in there) hole? *'Mr. Krabs: 'That one, duh. (pushes SpongeBob in the hole) *'SpongeBob: Boy, it sure is dark in here. Maybe I shouldn't do this and all..... (trips on a ladder and falls down a hole, the ladder disappears suddenly) Huh? Um.... what just - (the hole suddenly is sealed together with walls) happened? Where am I? *'Mysterious Voice: '''You're in your brand new home, little child. *'SpongeBob: Are you sure? I don't really think I've paid for any property. Maybe it's a monthly rent or something. I'd like to see some evidence of that, mister.... or madam..... or whatever the heck you are. *'Mysterious Voice: '''Idiot. Anywho the pipe is at the end of that maze over there. If you really want to get out of here you need to fix it. I'll guide you along the way. *'SpongeBob: 'Who are you anyway? *'Mysterious Voice: 'That question still remains a mystery. *'SpongeBob: '''Just tell me your name for goodness sakes. *(Patrick suddenly appears)' *'Patrick: Patrick! *'''SpongeBob: Why are you here? *'Patrick: '''That question still remains a mystery. *'SpongeBob: (facepalms) Anyway let's go through that maze. *'''Patrick: '''Okay. (runs forward with SpongeBob and takes a left) *(There is a pit of lava in front of SpongeBob and Patrick and the path continues on the other side. They attempt to jump over the pit but they fall into the lava, but they discover the lava was actually a hologram and they land in some water)' *'SpongeBob: Where are we? *'Patrick: '''This is the...... um...... the..... *'SpongeBob: 'We're lost aren't we? *'Patrick: 'Yep. *'SpongeBob: 'So what now? *'Patrick: '''Truth or dare I guess. Truth or dare SpongeBob? *'SpongeBob: '''Truth. *'Patrick: 'Do you like Sandy? (grins at SpongeBob) *'SpongeBob: '(angry) We're getting out of this hole right now. *'Patrick: 'Okay, give me a leg up. *'SpongeBob: '(holds out his hands, Patrick steps on them and climbs up the hole) Say, how do I get up now? *'Patrick: 'Well, give YOURSELF a leg up! *'SpongeBob: 'Patrick, I don't really think that's even possible. *'Patrick: 'Or is it? *'Narrator: '''(with card) An annoying hour later........ *(SpongeBob finally gets out of the hole)' *'SpongeBob: Patrick! *'Patrick: '''What? *'SpongeBob: 'Let's go! *'Patrick: You do realize the pipe is already fixed? *'SpongeBob: '''WHAT? *'Patrick: I was down here to fix it. *'SpongeBob: '''Then why did you say all that "I will assist you in getting to the pipe" stuff? *'Patrick: 'I never said that. *'Mysterious Voice: 'I'm watching you. *'SpongeBob: '(with deadpan expression on their face) Oh Neptune. *'Mysterious Voice: 'MWAHAHAHAHHA! *'SpongeBob and Patrick: '''AUGH!!!!!! *(Squidward and Mr. Krabs walk into the scene, laughing)' *'Squidward: I can't believe you two fools fell for that! We were doing the voice the whole time! *'Mr. Krabs: '''Nothing like a good joke, eh chaps? *'Patrick: 'Mr. Krabs is Canadian? *'SpongeBob: 'No, Patrick, saying eh doesn't mean you're Canadian. *'Mr. Krabs: 'Actually I am Canadian. *'SpongeBob: 'Oh. *'Mysterious Voice: '''I'm Canadian too! *(all the characters grow a deadpan expression)' *'(episode ends)''' So what do you think? Let your honest opinion out here! * I'll give you a 6.5, only if you don't add a Labyrinth (The Movie from the 80's.) reference. Category:Transcripts